


Coming Home

by pastel_tea_bubbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_tea_bubbles/pseuds/pastel_tea_bubbles
Summary: Steve Rogers returns home to his favorite girl after a long day.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 49





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know there are tons of fics about our big blonde boi coming home to his boo (you) after a long mission, but dammit if I didn't want to write it myself. Little bit of angst, fluff, and smut rolled all together. Enjoy!

You sighed happily as you finally finished making dinner: baked mac 'n cheese with a mildly crunchy and golden breadcrumb layer on top. You had started making it earlier in the afternoon when Steve had sent you a text to say that he should be home later in the night and not to wait up for him. You knew he'd probably be famished by the time he got home with no ambition to make himself something to eat, so you scooped out a generous helping of your cheesy casserole onto a plate and covered it with tin foil. Later when it cooled down some you would find a place for it in the fridge.   
As you ate your dinner in the kitchen, you scrolled through your phone to see if you had gotten any other updates from Steve. None from him but you saw plenty of recent articles detailing the Avengers' latest successful hostage rescue. You didn't even bother to read them since you knew it would only make you more anxious for your boyfriend's return. You learned a long time ago to busy yourself with other things while he was gone, lest you make yourself sick with worry. Waiting for him to come home, even when you knew he was safe and on his way, always had you pacing back and forth in your living room.   
When you were done inhaling your dinner, you reluctantly started cleaning up the sticky, cheesy pans you had abandoned in the sink. Dishes were the devil and nothing could convince you otherwise.   
***  
Later, after you were done fighting with the crockery, you had a nice, long bubble bath (with the blue bubbles - not the pink - because they last longer) and settled into your cheekiest pair of panties under an oversized tee. Living outside of the city had its advantages, like being able to have your curtains wide open and to walk around your house virtually naked with no consequences. You're pretty sure you're not the only person in this house who appreciates the privacy, i.e. Captain Red, White, and Blue. Not that you minded being able to admire him in his boxers on the occasional off day. No - you didn't mind at all, thank you very much.   
Settling into your bed with your eyes drooping, you smiled at the thought of waking up to a certain pair of strong arms around you. You quickly sent a goodnight text letting him know you couldn't wait to see him in the morning, and promptly dozed off. With the amount of tidying up the house and cooking you did today, you were absolutely whooped and stood no chance against the heavy weights that seemed to be pulling your eyelids shut.   
***  
Whenever it was late in the night, Steve would usually turn off his motorcycle within hearing distance of the house so he wouldn't wake you. There was a slight decline from the road to the driveway, so he could coast the rest of the way down to the back of the house where he rested the bike. The kitchen light is always left on for him, and he takes off his boots at the back door before unlocking it. Steel toe boots are not ideal for walking on your creaky wood floors if he wants to make as little noise as possible.   
He sets his shield down in the mudroom/laundry and spies a little green sticky note on the front of the fridge.   
'Welcome home babe, dinner's on a plate for you, just nuke it for a couple of minutes.'  
He smiles softly at your handwriting before doing as instructed. He even found a pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, looked like it was made today, with its own little sticky note that read, 'Don't drink it all on me this time! :P'. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. You always seemed to think of everything for him. His girlfriend having dinner ready for him when he got home made him nostalgic and wistful as he sat his huge frame at the hilariously small table. It made him feel some semblance of normalcy to come home to a woman who wanted to take care of him. He just wished he could return the favor and hang up the suit for good so you could have your own normalcy. He knew how rough it was on you, even if you did hide it well with your big smiles and sincerity in your eyes. He saw it in the way you held him just a little bit tighter when he came back from a mission, or kissed him just a little bit longer before he stepped off your front porch to leave you. It broke his heart every time.  
He honestly had half a mind to tell Fury where to shove it the next time his phone rang. What was the worst he could do; fire him?   
Steve shook his head absentmindedly. He shouldn't bring work home. Not when he was so desperate to get away from it. For now, he would just enjoy the time away he did have.   
Speaking of enjoying it, his dinner was divine. He marveled at how you could take just a few ingredients and make a delicious meal out of them. The lemonade was just this side of tart (just the way he liked it) and washed the cheesy confection down perfectly.   
He stood from his seat, wincing at the scraping of the chair on the floor, and proceeded to quietly wash his dishes. It was the least he could do. Before he shut the kitchen light off he made sure to lift his chair up just a tad before inching it closer to the table. He didn't want to disturb you before he even got upstairs.   
He found you sprawled out on your stomach with just a sheet covering your legs, your fingers subconsciously reaching towards his half of the bed. His gaze softened at the sight of you so at peace, and he was glad he had showered at the tower before riding his bike home, because he couldn't wait to hold you any longer.   
***  
You awoke to soft kisses being pressed to the back of your neck, and at once you felt a rush of relief and joy that Steve had made it back to you safely.   
"Hi baby," you whispered groggily. You felt him kiss your hair before moving beside you; he had been holding himself up above your back while he gently woke you.   
"Missed you, " he murmured in response. He pressed his bare chest against your back, slightly brushing his hips against your own. You could plainly tell that he was starting to sport an erection. You wiggled your ass a bit, wanting to tease him. "Babe, I'm tired."   
He rocked in time with you, reaching with one hand under your shirt to fondle your breast while the other held you in place.   
"Want me to stop?" He nibbled on your ear, coaxing a quiet whimper from your mouth.   
"No," you gasped as he pressed his clothed cock against your ass more assuredly, "No, I don't."  
He moves the hand holding you to the front of your panties to cup your mound.   
"You don't have to do a thing, just let me take care of you."  
His voice is gentle, but still held a semblance of authority that comforted you. This is where you felt safest: in his arms and nowhere else.   
You tilted your head to kiss him and he gladly reciprocated. You hadn't touched each other in almost a month, and you wanted to cry with how good he felt around you. He captured your lips and invaded your mouth, strong and demanding. You held the kiss until he broke away, his giant hand leaving your breast to hold your face towards him. "Eyes open, sweetheart," he says as he pulls your underwear to your thighs and removes himself from his boxers. You're slick with arousal already, and you moan wantonly when you feel him slide his cock through your folds oh so slowly. You grasp onto his forearm to steady yourself in anticipation, but he's teasing you, and you still revel in the feel of him.   
"You're soaked babydoll, is this all for me?" You quiver at the pet name, nodding as you look into his blue eyes.  
"Please," you begged. "I want you so bad, Steve."   
He brushes his thumb over your lips as he cradles you to him. "I know sweetheart, I know."   
He moves your free hand behind you, to the base of his cock. It's not a requirement, but he loves it when you guide him inside you. He likes to watch you engulf him too, but tonight he just wants to look at your face as he makes you cum.   
It's slow, achingly, but when he finally rests all of the way in, you delight in the delicious stretch that came with being away from each other for too long. You squirm against him, gasping for him to please, move.   
When he finally does, it's divine. Steady and sure, he feels like velvet and you can still smell the remnants of his aftershave; cedarwood and grapefruit and distinctly him-   
The feel of him moving faster is enough to make you cry out loud with relief. No more teasing, no longer slow and drawn out to the max - just him.  
His blue eyes seemed to grow more intense the more he looked at you and touched you. Every clutch of his hands on you was electrifying and needy, but just as much for your comfort as it was for him.   
"You're always so wet, baby," he shudders in your ear. "You're so perfect."   
He reaches down to grasp a thigh and lift your leg, this whole time having rutted into you snugly. This angle allowed for him to open you up and reach the deepest spot within you that made you see stars. It continued like that for what felt like hours, your soft cries and his growling pants the only noise in the room. Every drag of his cock makes you even more slick, and he can tell by the way you tighten up that you're close.   
"Come on, sweetheart," he nips at your exposed throat. "Come all over me."   
You push your hips back against him harder and white light bursts behind your eyelids as you crest over the wave that he's built for you. You turn your head to look at him and the sleepy adoration he sees in your eyes is enough to make him erupt inside you, his groan deep and loud in your ears.   
He grits his teeth when he pulls himself from your silky heat - he'd stay between your legs forever if forever allowed it. But you're turning to face him fully now - hair a mess on the pillow - and he thinks you must be made from the stars with the way the moonlight shines through the blinds and illuminates your body in stripes.   
Delicate fingers brush over his cheekbones and you're moving impossibly closer, a tangle of smaller limbs against him. Both of you are covered in a light layer of sweat but the room is cool - you had cranked the AC up in anticipation of Steve's return. The serum made him run hot and he enjoyed having you gravitate towards him in your sleep to keep warm.   
"I'm so glad you're home, hon," you sighed contentedly. "I missed you holding me."   
Steve smiled wide, clutching you a little tighter, rubbing a hand over your back.   
"I missed holding you," he confessed. "But I'm not going anywhere for a while. I told everyone that they weren't to disturb us unless it was an emergency."  
Big eyes grew impossibly wider at him and he chuckled low. "Get some rest, sweetheart. We can talk in the morning."   
You nodded blearily. The mention of sleep made you yawn, so you closed your eyes - basking in the strong embrace you were engulfed in.


End file.
